Vortex
by iv777
Summary: She's a mesmerizing fun naughty sweetheart with a little bit of everything. He is cool, charming and dangerously hot made every girls heart melting.
1. Chapter 1

_Claire Ferron_

I'm just 17 years old while my future husband will be only 20 years old and this is crazy arrange marriage as I ever laugh happened to people before me, then it's about to happen to me.

I was invited to further my study in Historia Crux University, one of the prestigious university. The student who was in always choose from active, intelligent, talented, wise. don't be surprised because most of them are look hot, gorgeous, handsome and sexy teenagers of all over the world.

I suppose to further my study suited to my amazing excellent study and performance in school. Instead my parent trap me into this arranged marriage.

Of course they would like to let me go to the university, they know I love study and having fun activities at school and being independent and for that they blackmailed me with it.

If I agree I can go but if I refused I need to stay at home, for what?

I'm not a brat, I love my freedom and fun things at school.

They are scared that I will carried away with college life. That is when the puberty hit even pure innocent girls mostly become slutty. I smile at that thought. my conservative parent.

This marriage also will reunite the two strong and most powerful company and industries heir, the marriage of Dissida 012 Company heir and Lucis industries Heir. It supposed to be small ceremony only a few were invited, but the news travel fast so the news is everywhere then I cannot not invited all of my close friends. Including the obvious person who have crushed on me, Squall and Cloud and their girlfriends.

I like them like brother, so I will always talked and hang around with them without realized It was actually made them attached to me and feel something romantic towards me, which I feel awkward and weird because both already got their girlfriends respectively.

I walked in big hall greeted by my future husband, his and my family and friends looks with mischievous smile on their face (maybe not, but that's how I feel) to the glamorous aisle.

I look to where I need to stepped on slowly and carefully with this five foot heel (hell no, the Intelligent future Historia Crux University student fall on the ground just because the stupid 5ft heels).

Looks like I'm the only very tall girls in the hall compared to all of the female here, even Fang look shorter. I laugh at my thought again.

I'm glad Fang and her boyfriend Cid Raines came, they are the most sulking but loving couple i've even known, then there are Vanille and her fiance Hope Esthiem they are romantic couple always completed each other, always kissing, hugging, and cuddling, Hope with his whine spoiled brat attitude suited with Vanille happy and cheery attitude.

My father sent me to the only man on the wedding podium where my future husband extended his hand to accept me, I took his hand nervously.

Standing in front of him even with this heels, he is actually a little taller then me. Look at his enchanted blue eyes , his face, his pointed slim nose, his alluring lips, I could feel my cheek a little burning.

As the touch of our skin I could feel some of warm and comfort electricity shiver in my veins but I calm myself as he act so cool made me wonder if he surely this kind of cold without any expression person like the information sent to me to learned about him.

I have no problem with this arrangement though because I thought I am still young and just divorce if I feel uncomfortable. Suppose to focus on my study not married life or involved on some scary love triangle drama.

~flashback~

I just couldn't be so rude to my family, I love them so much so follow whatever they asked me to but treat them with silent treatment but even though with silent treatment my mother specially thought that I was actually cute and making her more excited and enthusiasm and put the white sexy wedding dress in my room to annoyed me.

Squall came for visit, so we talked. He explain to me everything and he said that he already get over everything so I don't have to be scared of him infact he already have girlfriend, so he wanted to be my friend again and forget the stupid thing ever happened.

That was actually Cloud said to me as we met a few weeks ago before Squall did. So I invited both of them and their girls to the ceremony. Maybe I want to made myself clear that I'm married so they can get over.

I didn't want to meet them like I used to, because of the drama a few months ago.

I used to hang around with Cloud and Squall when they got semester break. They are like brother to me, but what I didn't know, they're actually got something in their heart. Their fight a few months ago scared me. it was actually made me realized that both is in love. In love with me.

Our meeting that afternoon was actually trying to solve the problem. I don't know and didn't understand at the beginning of the argument fueled to the fight. They are fighting about me.

Love is something strange to me, I don't know how to handle the situation, they asked me to choose between them and the situation get intense because I keep quiet, I can't say anything both are like brother, there is no love in my heart like they got in their heart for me.

I've told them that many times even every time we spend our time, but they just don't listen, they keep pushing me to choose. And when one was trying to pushed the other one away, I guess that was when the tense just broke the fight, I can't remember the details.

I don't know how it begin, but I ran from them like I could solved the problem just by running home and never speak to them again, I didn't answer my phone. I pleaded my family to not call me out of my room when they came.

~Present day~

I heard a little about Noctis through my friend.

Noctis Lucis Caelum …

The heir of Lucis Industries owner,

One of Historia Crux University student. (just like Cloud and Squall)

The cool and cold but hot and handsome son's of Regis Lucis Caelum.

Don't talk much, just always hang around with his three friends. (Ignis,Gladiolus and Promto)

Always chases by the fangirls ( I smile ) was in relationship with Stella but something came up and they broke up (I don't want to know).

currently in relationships with too many ( then I laugh, my future husband is a player, talkative his not, but he just that charming cool brat, he sure in miserable after married lol ).

I can't do anything about this marriage, i guess he in the same situation as me.

I was in deep thought thinking all the things. I'm tired but finally happy when the priest said the last phrases and introduce us as Mr and Mrs Caelum and you may kiss the bride.

WAIT! WAIT! WHAT?.. KISS?!

With a surprised but still calm, I look at my family with the look "I thought we had that discussion that the kiss part will be rid of, because we're strangers, we don't know each other, we don't have to be so follow the book and we don't have to kiss.

I look at my family intently for mercy but they seems suddenly stupid instead encourage me with their eyes even they look excited with their lovely evil smile plastered on their every face. What a devil! I scream in my head but still calm outside without stupidly showing stupidity or weakness. This going to be embarrassing. He just stood there with his charming smile like gave me a time to mentally speak to my family.

He is amazingly handsome in person. I'm a girl, it's stupid if I didn't found him as interesting hot lovely person, but I still think I didn't love him, I guess maybe because i have several of choices to be consider or maybe because i know them better than i know my husband.

I don't know what to do, this is now for real, he really truly going to kiss me. I look at him with his hand on my arms, lean forward seems use to this kind of thing while pure innocent me don't know what to do then just stand and wait.

It happened fast and the last thing I know he already pressed his soft lips on my virgin lips. I could feel everything he did, but I don't know if that is what people did when they kiss, I haven't kiss any guys before until today. I almost lose my breath.

It's torture yet lovely and nice magical pleasure. Maybe that is why people love to kiss.

Then he kissed my forehead which I'd never expected. After that we're separated, I walked to my family and friend and he met with his own.

 _Noctis Lucis Caelum_

Tomorrow is the day of the ceremony. I never thought I would involved in this fairy tale story. Arranged marriage?! who would have believe that. I accepted my father deal with his friends even I'm still in relationships. My father is a wise lovable man who love his family. I couldn't break my father's heart so I just accept my fate.

I guess it wasn't something bad either when your future wife is actually the one that awesome and Goddess like ( laughing evilly and proud).

Ignis had shown me the pictures and profile of my future wife and her family a few weeks ago. At first i thought Farron got one daughter only because I read at her little sister profile first, since her little sister profile was in the first pages.

Nothing is interesting, just like any usual girls … too young look so soft and weak, look nice and hyper happy. I start feeling down, this can't be her, Too many picture of her. I feel bored and yawn several of time.

I keep turning on the pages hoping there are someone else, then it was her parent profile and thought i reached the end of the profile pages, I didn't like this and ready to rampage.

But as just I am about to gave up

I reached to open the last page …..

… my eyes open wide!

… my heart thumping fast!

... feel like i was explode with excitement .. happiness and joy...

THERE SHE IS! ... with her Goddess radiant.

…..like God heard my sorrow heart…

He blessed me to turned the last pages just to met with so beautiful her! This sure be her…

my awesome lovely future wife… Claire Ferron… and I kissed all of her pictures is actually just three of them.

I wonder did my father ever tell me her name or he just did but I didn't pay attention because at the time he told me about their plan orf arrangement I'm so worried about all of my relationships that slipped through the window.

Like the page is shining bright, there are a picture of her sitting gorgeously like Goddess with her naughty attitude.

Just looking at her ravishing clothes which is white sleeveless tunic showing the band on her arm, so cool with her dark brown short skirt sitting calm and poise crossing her firm long legs showing her radiant porcelain skin and beautiful curvy body on the white sofa. Alluring and strong feature made me think she will be fun and awesome to be a wife. She looks like a little bit of everything, a little wild and naughty, a little dangerous, a little soft and sweet, interesting and calming like a beautiful saviour that i always wish, she looks like hot and sexy warrior goddess, just like wild roses. Sweetheart on my bed. ( I smile like stupid pervert. Well, my evil pervert thought) .

The look of her, warm my heart. Her big close up picture made me feel something in my heart, my cute naughty girl, I want to hug her, comfort her and protect her.

Her picture end up on my bed. I look at her picture and kiss her every night. Naughty me.

Like i've thrown away all of my relationships with the other girls to the window. I started to ignored every of my girlfriends, I started searching more info about my future wife.

" you didn't stalked her today, I am surprise " Prompto asked me one evening.

" who?!" i taken by surprised.

" i've never stalk on anyone" I dumbfounded.

" the girl " he simply answered.

" the girls?! I never stalk on any girls, the girls could be stalking on me, just like Stella did, but I never stalk on her?!"

I smile proudly as the fact that I know and most of the student of the university knows that Stella keep on stalking at me because one night at the party when she was drunk she was admit to her friends that she can't get over me and keep following my story, and she was heard by almost all of the student at the party.

" your Claire " he answered again with playful smile and winked.

" oh, I am about to " I said with my naughty smile.

The day that I finally watch her walked down the aisle and sent to me made me squeeing in excitement. We're so close, I look at her mesmerizing aqua blue eyes, her lovely pointed slim nose, her seductive lips.

She's so beautiful, a lot more beautiful than her pictures. Her white dress hugged her curvy figure seductively, showing her bare shoulder, her radiant skin and her neck, so intoxicating.

I watch her intently, I want her. Shut up pervert! I angry at me almost uncontrollable self.

I wish she would love and accept me too. I will charmed and conquer her slowly. I guess she's that kind of type. She surely sexy vixen by looking at her naughty and dangerously seductive attitude but investigating her life she just pure innocent girl, still fully under control of her family, a little spoil brat, loving sister, excellent in academic and activities. She will be one of the awesome figure in Historia Crux. I flinched at the thought. remembering my rival.

There are a lot of cool guys there, not that I feel intimidated of them before, but this time I feel scared that made me shaking. How about if suddenly she fall in love with one of my rival. I almost scream at the thought, almost pick up the phone and asked my family or her family to prevent her from further her study there but if I did she will angry at me. she could enter another place which a lot more complicated because I can't see her, don't know what she'll do or worst she could have another relationships with another guy without me knowing.

My mind has returned to the ceremony after a long daydreaming and found her gaze and she whispered " welcome" and she flashed her naughty smile seductively. I'm not that stupid, she sure saw me lost somewhere in my mind, that is why she said that.

At the end of the ceremony we're pronounce as husband and wife. We're purely legally bound with each other now and when the priest said you may kiss the bride, I didn't waste much time to kissed her. revenged for mocking me.

She was actually looking at her family like asking for help, I could see her pleaded eyes, I gave her a little time to be scared then I kissed her which obviously she just don't know how to kiss so I guide her seems it was not difficult for her to learned and she gave me the access.

The pleasure was so intense I almost lost, I savor every kissed till I can't breath and lastly kissed her forehead as a thank you for that wonderful moment. She look so cute and confuse.

At the very end of the ceremony we met our family and friend who congratulate us and we head to my Black extended BMW X6.

Entering the car and started moving, we're quiet at the moment, then she break the ice.

"Noctis… " she called my name sweetly like the music to my ears.

I act cool, not showing that I am excited and answered her "yeah" with one word, if only she knows.

Then she look down to her finger…

silent …..

then she said " nothing " I started to feel worried.

We keep on quiet until we reach home entering my new house.

" welcome to our house, Claire" I tried to break the ice of silent.

She just smile and entered and i showed her our bedroom.

She suddenly walked beside my bed where I put her picture. She must be wondering. But I calm myself and just explain.

" my mother must be the one who put it there" I lied like stupid.

She turned to me with her wry smile " Noctis… "

She whine my name amazingly cute.

" if you don't like it, don't pretend it, nobody is here than us, you can remove it " she then answered me that.

Like dagger in my heart but I calm myself and answered

" let it be where it was " i said coldly.

" hungry? " I immediately tried to change the subject politely.

"No, I'll change my clothes and sleep… so tired" fortunately I managed to change the subject and she answered me with her cute naughty manners and walk away.

" I guess your things is already in the wardrobe, Claire " I said, she said her thanks and took her things to change..

"Lightning" she said.

"what?!" I'm dumbfounded.

"you may call me Lightning" she answered.

"uh, okay Light " I smile

and she went to the bathroom.

At that night we don't talked much, she just sleep facing her back at me. I look at her frustrated, I want to talk to her but we just talk when it is important, it happened every day. why she can't talk much like Stella. Several of night after we're actually just living our routine. We don't talked much.

We're still on semester break. I still hang around with my friends every day, the girls still flirt with me, Stella still hang around with us, sometimes she called asking for help even just a little things. She still called me to the beaches and to the mall. I told her ever time that I'm married. She always answered that we're just friends, so i'm cool with it.

My wife on the other hand, still hang with her friends, but sometimes we're having our time together, I'll give her flower, we're a little bit a gamers so we're playing games together. Sometimes we went out to the beaches, to the cinema to the mall. We didn't say anything like husband and wife we're more like a close friends.

One day I'm home, late a always, but i know Lightning will never care, she'd never act like a wife to me more like new friends, never interfere with my life. i mean i still wild and free like i used to before marriage and she still pure and innocent in person.

I found pictures on coffee table, I look at them, it was my pictures when I was in relationships with Stella some of them was my happy moment, when we kissed, when we're teasing each other, when we hugged each other. My three close friends took the pictures whether Gladiolus, Ignis or Prompto. but who sent them here.

How the hell this pictures end up here, I thought I burned all the pictures I have with another girls specially the romantic moment things. I don't need them anymore, I saw the big envelope addresses to Claire. looks like someone is trying to play with fire.

I feel surge of angry and worried. I almost cry with my bad thought, what if Lightning is leaving? what if she is gone? leaving me alone? so I frantically ran to our bedroom immediately and saw her sleeping peacefully, relieved me.

I walked to the side of her, gazing her beautiful angelic face calming myself, I kissed her exposed radiant skin shoulder slowly and dragged the blanket up to her neck. I look at her so cute lovely face, kissed her cheek and forehead suddenly she fluttered open her eyes, our eyes met, her alluring aqua blue eyes, i drown in it, I close the gap, closer till our lips met, I kissed her intimately.

After the magical kissed I immediately changed my clothes and join her. I hugged her tight and lovingly like I won't let her go. On bed, she look so vulnerable, sweet and lovely. I kiss her over and over so she knows that I still there with her. Getting cozy with each other we're cuddling made me drifted to wonderful slumber, her body sending warmness, calming and comfort. I love her so much. " i love you Lightning " i whisper to her. She hugged me tighter in returned.

My eyes close but my hand is crawling searching for someone beside me, but failed. I immediately woke up, look beside me, she wasn't there… I feel like a stabbed in my heart. I started to imagining bad things, I ran out of the bed, open the wardrobe, her clothes still there, a little bit relieve, but then I got this stupid feeling, she's gone, ran without taken anything.

I frantically took my phone and dialed everybody asking if they saw her, i ran out of the room to the every room I could searched which I felt suddenly I got too many of them even though its just three of them.

I smell something delicious, I forgot that I got kitchen down the corner the last place I forgot to search. I ran down again this time to the kitchen and I stop on the door relieve, glad, happy every wonderful feeling I could feel just by seeing her standing there cooking.

I'm still catching my breath and slowly walked to the chair and sit, put down the phone on the table and watched her every moved maybe a little bit more on her hip. I learned about her a little She love to wear white top tunic, sleeveless or long sleeves with different design, she love wearing her short skirt that very short skirt whether it is dark brown, maroon, black, dark blue or any dark color, she's never afraid to put her sexy clothes on her. Showing off her skin but I guess she's unintended showing her skin maybe she just did because that is how it is from where she came from.

I realized she was staring at me

Silent….

Then she burst out laughing.

" Good morning... what happen to you, daydreamer? And you seems like having hard exercise" she mocked like a naughty girl she is.

I am amused hearing her laughing like that for the first time.

" you made me running around like crazy searching for you " I smile and look at her.

She suddenly stop and look nervous, priceless expression. I knew it, I'm amused.

"search?!" she asked cutely.

"well I'm looking for you, I thought you have left, I called everybody asking for you and running around the house, fortunately I found you" ...

then I stop talking. Thinking of something, she look at me in disbelief. Like we're talking telepathically.

Then she nervously asked " you called everybody?! Did you call my parent? "

And I look at her for mercy, suddenly my phone ringing, fortunately. I look at the caller ID and actually worst, I almost refuse to answer she staring at me like dagger and walked towards me, took the phone and answered, that's her parent, she walked outside the door to the back yard maybe she just didn't want me to hear their conversation.

At the returned of her, I have already eating my the breakfast slowly, not that to be rude but she just gone for too long and I am hungry. I look at her if she going to yell at me instead she smile and standing beside me suddenly hugged me, of course I pulled her to sit on my lap and hugged her in returned even tighter.

"how is the food?" she asked.

" so amazingly delicious, like been cooked by the Goddess, my Goddess!" I answered

"flattered so much" she poke my forehead with he pointed forefinger softly, made me broke into laugh.

"careful naughty girl, you didn't asked to aroused my naughty side, don't you?" I said playfully with my well known charming smile.

She immediately broke free stand up and raised her both hand in surrender.

"I'm hungry"

I can't help to look at her while she was eating, everything is amazingly beautiful, her skin, her neck, her lips, her hair, her move… I hold my breath. I clenched my fist. calm down Noctis, i said in my mind.

I can't surprising her by suddenly pounce her like a hungry wolf, she obviously pure and innocent even though she look like naughty sexy vixen and fun to be with.

"Take a time Noct" i said in my head and calm myself.

too slow or too fast or any wrong move I'll lose her.

Maybe i should started with a light conversation, maybe about last night, about that stupid pictures, it wouldn't be there if she's didn't asked for explanation, i won't let her wondering about my stupid past. i won't let my ugly past ruin my awesome wonderful present.

 **A/n:**

 _i hate unfinished product, this is suppose to be oneshot but i don't know how to make is short and simple, will be continue._


	2. Chapter 2

I started my new life as one of the new Historia Crux University student, also as a married woman. As awesome as it sound of having your husband studying at the same place, the reality is that, Me and Noctis study in different faculties so we hardly meet during the day, only sometimes during lunch or at home in the middle of the night. Still with his life like he was before married, still hanging around with his bestfriends, just as same as me.

Our University, it is a big place with its several of big building each for every faculties. I didn't think my husband would spend a time with me if he have to walk to my faculty. Thanks to his father for giving him a car.

Noctis is one of my senior here, even though we're married, but only a few knew about our marriage and he still one of the most hottest senior, still acting like a teenager (well, I'm no exception) so every time he fetched me for a lunch, he will always took a lot of the attention mostly from the girls from my faculty because my faculty got a lot more girls than the other. I just let him be proud with all of the attention from the girls, but me on the other hand also being the center of the attention but in a different way, maybe i am the most hated girl. Most of them must hated me but I care less as long as I have all of the support from my intimidated and beautiful loyal friends around me, it was more than enough to live in these cruel world.

Our relationships is blooming but more or less there will always a challenge, I don't know how long we can stay together, don't know if we can survive in this marriage forever.

This morning, as always Noctis will walked me to my first class and as usual some of the girls will glared or rolled their eyes at me, I just ignored them while Noctis on the other hand always got lovelies smile from these unknown girls and they as usual shamelessly flirt with him which he seems so comfortably use to it and he will always put his smug smile on his face making me irritated. As cool, smug and irritated he is in my eyes, he always made me feel comfortable, calmed and secured.

As we walked Noctis pointed on the board that where the student swarmed. I asked him what is it all about. He explain to me that it is yearly event, a ball that will be held in about three days as to welcoming the new students after three months that they're still here and for them to get to know their senior a little well.

Noctis told me, I just need to come to the ball with him and put some awesome beautiful dress on.

 _~The day of the Ball~_

 _" you are A_ _mazing, Light! ..._ _you're the most extremely gorgeous like goddess, babe! ..._

 _my Goddess! " Noctis shouted praising me happily with his eyes glimmering and hugged me._

 _"_ _Thank you Noct, you're the most amazing charming prince yourself ! " I said while hugged him in return._

Then we walked and entered the car and started rolling.

We arrived at the grand door of ball, was greeted by people with expensive fancy beautiful clothes. Some of Noctis friends were already here to greet us. the hall is amazingly awesome and big. We walked to our table with Noctis friends.

As the soft music started, everyone is dancing. I dance with Noctis at first but as the time goes by and the music changed from one to another then we're also keep changing dance partner. I danced with Gladiolus then Ignis then someone I didn't know then Prompto then with my friends then I stop as I felt sore and returned to our table and sit enjoying the view.

I saw Noctis danced with some blonde girl, " she is one of the senior " I said to myself, I usually didn't care but then they keep on dancing together even after a several of music changed.

I felt something itchy in my heart just by looking at them. I don't know why. I started touching my lips that was remind me of my first kissed with Noctis. I could still feel it, still warm and overwhelming. Maybe because he is the first, even though I am not the first for him, he even admitted to me during one evening, that he was already slept with his exes. How many of them? I've ever asked Ignis before I met Noctis a long time ago, Ignis said many, but I didn't asked for the detail because I almost cried and asked for the detail only hurt me, why I felt that way? I don't know. Then I look at them again, I felt alone, like he abandon me, I started to feel maybe I just atand on his way in his life, I must be just interfering his awesome life. He must be happy before this marriage.

Then my eyes is burning, something warm flowing down to my cheek. It's my tears? I'm crying? But I didn't even wanted to cry, it just fell. How did this happened, damn it! … I immediately wiped my tears and stood.

I look everywhere but them, it is hurting. I need some fresh air so I started pacing out alone. I keep walking to I don't know where but at the end I reached the beautiful place with a lot of flowers.

" roses, beautiful different color of roses, one of my essence " I said in my heart as I stood smiling and savor the calmness.

"long time no see Lightning" said the voice behind me that I think I know him.

As I turned to see him as i expected " Firion?! "

"you are beautiful as always Lightning" he said.

" Thank you, what are you doing here " I'm wondering, I didn't hear him coming. Weirdly what is he doing here, obviously he is one of the senior but accidently we met here in this garden.

He closed the gap between us, I'm tense then he stop very close in front of me " I heard that you're married?"

I didn't answer just stood there and look down to my toes, hoping he didn't know that I did horrible in my marriage.

"is he worth for your love?" he asked seems didn't really know that the marriage was arranged.

"I am the menace in my husband life and just waiting to break, he is very nice, he is wonderful husband. He was happy before our marriage then I came into his life just making chaos in his life" I admitted to him, I look down to one of the beautiful roses remembering Firion one of my good friends that was confessed to me that he love me.

He look at me swith his sad eyes and said " I still love you Lightning, if he's not appreciate you, my offer still wide open for you, come to me, I'll make you happy and I'll show you real love " he said.

"LIGHTNING! " I'm surprised at someone calling .

Shocked at someone called me and realized how close Firion to me I pushed him away and turned to see Noctis was the one who called out for me. I stood there awkwardly thinking " you are here too? ".

I felt awkward and tense so I ran away from them, I ran passed beside Noctis, he look at me confused and in disbelieved. I ran as fast as I could and return to the dance hall and back to our table trying to forget everything acting like nothing. that is how i did as always and it always work.

I immediately called her, surprised as I saw Firion lean to her which I guess trying to kiss her. She seems in her deep thought to aware what he was trying to do.

Of course I know what he it was, it is obvious, its easy to read his body language. i leave my social single life activities after married, no one night stand, not even a kiss or a touch from any girls anymore, but something like that never easily forget.

I dance with Stella because everybody stole Lightning from me as we dance but nobody dance with Stella, she then politely asked me for a dance. We got history, but the history remind history as I thought in my head, i couldn't refuse her wish infront of everybody, so i accepted her offer to dance. She keep dragging me to dance with her on and on. I wanted to end it and join Lightning on the table but i just couldn't leave.

I look at Lightning occasionally and I'm glad that she's still there, even though she looks bored but I couldn't left Stella on the dance floor. I think hard to refuse Stella politely for the next song.

After the music stop, I look at Lightning again but to my disappointment she wasn't there anymore. I frantically looking around and searched for her, I didn't remember when did I just left, leaving Stella on the dance floor alone and ran in searched for Lightning, I just follow my guts where it will lead me.

I saw Firion walked in the hall slowly following someone in front of him. The long hall in front of us gave me the access to see the silhouette that he been following, someone in front of him. Someone firm with sexy body and strawberry blond beautiful hair walked slowly far in front of him, he keeps his distance from her. I didn't have to guess who she is, I watched her every day, she got her sexy graceful signature walk that I amused and attached to look at her, Lightning, i whispered her name. Why did Firion keep following her? When she finally turned to the corner, Firion did the same. I followed them carefully.

I reached to the corner not long after and hide just to hear every Firion words that made me stunned and pissed. I've never thought Firion would have that kind of guts and feeling for Lightning. He walked close to her and Lightning seems drifted in her thought to aware how close Firion is.

I am actually eavesdropping to their conversation and shocked that Lightning felt that way about me. where did she got that?.

Firion words seems trying to poison Lightning's mind about me. He's trying to make her think that he is better for her than me? that really made me mad and the worst part is he is trying to kiss her and Lightning seems unaware of her surrounding .

I called her out loud maybe because I'm angry or maybe to awaken her to the reality. She turned to me surprising and ran towards me, I thought she ran to me I almost catch her to my arm but no, i realized she was actually ran away from us as fast as she could. I've called her many times but she didn't budged.

She's running to the hall and back to our table acting like nothing.

I sit in front of her, look at her intently but she still act like nothing. I want to asked her but afraid of what will going to be happening, like what if I ask her and she got mad and running away or maybe she'll left or worst she could ask for divorce. I'm shaking, afraid of that kind of things. so I just watched her but amused, she is adorable.

She didn't dare to look at me. so I stood and walked leaving her calming herself. I strode and met everyone, dance with them and then Stella came and dance with me again until it almost midnight Stella didn't want me to go away from her.

I look at Lightning she seems exhausted talking with her friends, maybe if she got her own car she was already home by now, I'm glad she's not and I smile evilly.

Lightning walked to me during the dance and I'm surprised she finally gave up and came to the dance floor.

" I'm tired Noct, lets go home " she said

" okay " I said immediately

" how rude, we're in the middle of the dance!" Stella shouted and disagree.

" I don't care " Light immediately answered coldly as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

" you can't do that " Stella suddenly whine, chasing and hugged me.

Just with that I don't know when and how, Stella is already lying on the floor. Her eyes bleeding and her lips splits and bleed. I'm shocked at the nasty cut on her lips but still trying to help her on her feet. She's crying. So pathetic I said in my head.

"Light!, what are you doing? " I look at her a little bit angry but also concern. Lightning was obviously already double punched Stella on her face. So fast that I didn't noticed. Lightning look down like sorry but she couldn't say it, however she still look cute that I want to hug her. She suddenly ran off to the grand door which I assumed she's trying to calm down, I have noticed that Squall immediately chased for her, maybe to calm her down. Light ever said that Squall is like brother to her but even so after calming Stella a little I just left Stella on her own again and ran to the door searching for my wife, Lightning.

So I ran out as fast as I could, maybe I just suddenly feel something bad about Squall and Lightning.

…..

I ran out, I've already done a bad things. I saw how Noctis look at me, he look so angry so I look down to my toes. That could added his hatred towards me, unable to face him and I could feel I almost cry but I won't let anybody specially Noctis look at me vulnerable with tears in my eyes so I ran out of the hall before my tears burst out in front of everyone.

I ran outside as far and fast as I could then stop. I look up to the sky it is so dark. There are no moon or stars up on the sky. Looks like it will be rain soon. I heard a foot steps behind me I turned around and wished for Noctis. To my disappointment it was actually Squall and I don't know why I'm feeling uncomfortable.

"what are you doing here Squall " I asked him.

" I've seen what happened Light, I thought you might need some company" Squall said while closing our gap. I can't look at him, embarrass of the drama earlier.

" its not you fault Light, I'll did the same as you're if I was you" he added which I realized his words is calming. At least there is one who understood me.

I didn't remember when did my tears flow down to my cheek. That he wiped my tears and suddenly kissed me on my lips which surprising me. I pushed him away immediately but suddenly someone already broke us apart and punched Squall on his face that made him fell to the ground. I look at the person and found out it was Noctis.

…..

" Noctis … "

the only words that came out from her mouth as I punched Squall, her so called friends like brother. yeah my ass.

I'm really pissed as I wanted to scream but I don't know to who.

" how dare you Squall …" as I look at Squall who is struggling on the ground. I could hear my voice is shaking because I'm holding my anger just not to show it in front of my wife.

But I unable to wait for his answer even though he seems trying to say something. I just turned to Lightning. She's still stood there in shocked but I roughly grabbed her wrist firmly and pulled her with me. she didn't resist a bit. I keep pulling her till we reached to our car, open the door for her and going inside. As I seated myself on the driver sit and started driving away from there as fast as I could. On the sky there are a few Lightning flashed followed by the rain just like the chaotic happened earlier and chaotic inside my head. I drive quietly and as fast as the mad adrenaline rushes through my veins because of my angriness. Another bright light flashed on the sky.

Suddenly….

" I guess this is the end of us " she said it soft just enough for me to hear it.

" wha…what? " I didn't believe my ears, maybe I heard her wrong or am I delusional?!

Silent…

Then….

" you heard me, this is the end, I don't think we should keep this fake marriage, we didn't understand each other, we didn't care for each other, you got your awesome life before , I am just interfering, you don't have to keep on sacrificing. I don't think you're ready to let go your past. While some of people in my past are still hang around me, they just won't let go " she said with her innocent manners and voice.

I hold the starring hard hoping to calm down, I'm shaking, I'm afraid of this day, it is finally came? I felt the surged of sadness, itchiness in my heart, my body felt hot and cold. My heart is thumping hard on my chest like it want to burst and explode, I'm thinking of what to do, I frantically think of the better idea or calming words to cool her down and didn't make any stupid decision yet. I'm worried that any wrong words she will forever gone.

She absolutely thinking wrong about me. she said that this is a fake marriage? but it felt so real when we kissed after the promise and vow is made, as we hugged, as we talked, as everything we did together. We didn't love each other? then why that I care for her so much? I'm happy seeing her by my side every day, she's calming, interesting and full of life to me, her every move appeared in my eyes, so at least I love her even though she's not. she said i got awesome life before marriage, what life that she mean? What past that I couldn't let go just for her? I'm willing to do anything for her. Maybe some people in her past just won't let her go, but we can fight it together, at least I'll fight it for her as long as she stay with me forever, I've already made my promise during our marriage, our vow that no matter what happen we will always be together.

I'm in deep thought that I didn't realized that we've reached our destination.

" I'll pack my things and move out of the house by tomorrow " she said without looking at me. my heart skipped a beat. I wish for her to look at me once, but its not happening. I am pleading her not to do this but the words just heard in my head. I am too afraid of losing her that my voice didn't budged to come out.

I saw her walked into our house. My mouth is shut and cannot do anything because of Worried, scared, hesitated, anxiety and sad all these negative thinking inside me made me walked to the rain slowly, let me soaked in it and cried. Pathetically I'm a man, man shouldn't cry.

….

I walked into the house and immediately to the bed room and started packing my things. I've said what I need to say and he seems agreed with me, no resistance. After hours then he entered our room soaking directly head to the bathroom.

I just turned to him and thinking, he's that happy that made him dancing in rain?!

I felt really tired so I wish him good night slowly even he didn't hear it, I went to bed and sleep. i wish he love me like i love him.

 _In the morning,_

I woke up alone as Noctis wasn't here as usual. Maybe he left, hang around with his friends as usual maybe with Stella… why did I think of that woman? jealous? It can't be. Enough! take a shower!

So I'm ready... to go... and walked ...to my suit case?..

I thought I put it here, I'm thinking in my head, it can't be, I misplace it?.

I searched everywhere then I found it on the wardrobe. I really didn't remember that I put my suit case up there but I pulled it down, It felt strange so I immediately put it down, open it and….

Right!... It is empty!...

I'm not thinking much, the culprit must none other than Noctis, this is so immature! he is one who messed with me. I'm sure.

I walked out of the bedroom, I smell something delicious so I walked to the kitchen, and he was there.

He notice me coming, immediately turned and greeted me with his wide smile on his face.

" good morning my dear lovely wife " he greeted cheerfully.

" what are you doing " I wondering, I didn't answer instead asked him because I felt awkward in his manner. He's that happy that I'm leaving. So he cook for me a breakfast?!...

" come and sit join me for breakfast " he invited me.

I am hungry so I sit beside him, he cooked omelette, it smell so delicious and let him put it on my plate and started eating. We enjoy our food in comfortable silent. After finished my food I started asking him about what happened to my suit case but he answered me with another question about the food and that is annoying.

" Noctis I know you are the one that messing around with my things, why did you do that?" I asked him.

" this is beautiful day! Light, lets go out, I'll take you to the beach or anywhere you wish to go" he said absolutely ignoring my question that made me dumbfounded.

" are you for real?" I said, disbelieved that he's not answering instead talking about totally different subject.

" yes… lets go out " he said while he grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him like a ragged doll. he seems suddenly stupid by answering my question with question or not the answered.

I have no choice and unable to resist so i followed but at the door I immediately remember my real reason so I stopped. He look at me and asked why did I stop but immediately changed the subject and say..

" ummp.. yeah we forgot to bring some mineral water right? " he immediately ran back to the kitchen.

" NOCTIS! .. " I called him but he just ignored me.

In fact he's return as fast as he could and dragged me to his car. I just couldn't ruin his cute enthusiasm with his glimmering eyes and happy aura so I just let him without much question. We're gone to the shopping mall even I'm not interested in what ever he had shown me, then we go to the cinema just watched the whatever movie quietly.

He asked me if I want anything or go anywhere but I'm not interested in anywhere and keep quiet so he was the one who decided for me. we gone to the beach at night. Sky is clear, stars are everywhere there also the moon look so close and bright that we could see its freckles.

I guess I'm losing times, because I didn't realized it was already midnight when we reached home.

I'm still wondering what happened to him, maybe he just want to spend time together for the last time, so I granted his wish even he didn't asked.

I took a shower, change my clothes and ready to bed, Noctis was there shirtless with his towel. I look at his abs showing his six pack and my face flushed. I guess that this what making him sexy and love by all of his admirer and lovers. I know he have been in too many relationship before, he is a charmer after all, I badly thinking in my head. Forgot that I was actually staring then I just realized his pair of eyes is actually looking at me. Embarrassing, I walked to the side of the bed and lying, facing my back to him, I'm really tired because of the day event with him.

I just wanted to sleep but before I close my eyes without looking at him I said my thanks and appreciation to him not only for the whole day he managed to awesomely dragged me everywhere and made me happy but also gave me happiness during our live together as a married couple. I'm lucky and appreciate every second that we're together, I told him. Then i finally said that I'll be gone by tomorrow and you can have your wonderful life like before I came into your life. I'll explain to our family that we have already tried but it won't work.

…..

That night I walked straight to our bathroom because I'm in soaked clothes. Lightning was in the room packing which itched my heart. I want to stop her but I'm afraid that I'll immediately lost her. I took my shower and thinking but I couldn't think of anything. When I'm done I go out of the bath room, I saw Lightning is sleeping peacefully. I paced to her side a look at her beautiful angelic peaceful face. I'm happy she's still here married to me and wake up every day with her by my side.

Suddenly I'm shaking that I know she's about to leave me. her suit case full with her things is ready nearby the door. I stared at the suit case like I wanted to killed it. then I walked to it, open it and put back her things back to where it belong in the wardrobe. Satisfied with my work and smile I went to the bed and planned to wake up early to cook breakfast for her even though she's the one who made it for me every day since our marriage.

I wish her a good night slowly and kiss her forehead.

I woke up early with new spirit, today is only for Lightning, I 'll cook breakfast for her and planned to take her everywhere so she will forget about the last night event about everything that almost break us apart, the most horrible ball I had ever attended in my life.

After breakfast even though with a little bit of drama like she's want to ask something or maybe she just want to resist but I just won't let her, instead I just dragged her everywhere with me. It is successful plan. We went home at midnight. We're having a lot of fun. I guess, at least I'm having a lot of fun to have her the whole day.

We arrived home at midnight, she's the one who took a shower first and when she's done, she's went out of the bath room, she was staring at me but I don't know what she's thinking, I thought she was going to pounced at me but I didn't know if it is in a good or a bad way. I wish in a good way, I used to made every of the girls who I bed go crazy about me but with Lightning I just froze because she's so powerful yet so fragile, so bad yet so innocent. She turned to walked to the side of the bed start lying and said her thanks and appreciation for making her happy the whole day which making me proud and glad and also for the whole happiness through our whole marriage. I'm in the most beautiful world I've ever had that I'm very happy for her appreciation. Then came the next part from her mouth really made me fell and shattered into pieces . She said she is leaving by tomorrow? I can't believe this, after all I did? All the sacrifices that I made? It just turned out nothing.

I am the only one that trying so hard to make this marriage works, there are no we in working this marriage. I am the only one and I won't waste my effort just give Lightning the pleasure to ruin everything I build, I won't let my marriage crumble before my eyes just because she's giving up. This really made me mad, shocked, afraid, worried and all the bad feelings that I could feel. Most of all I felt like she has betrayed me after the vow that we made during the marriage!

" what do you mean you'll be gone by tomorrow Light? " I asked her coldly, shocked and worried.

" you know what I mean, this won't work, stop pretending, just let them know the truth! " she is answering me nonchalantly without even look at me.

" Don't ruin it " I warned her, I could feel my voice is shaking and I was actually mad and wanted to cry and stared at her back for her nonchalant attitude.

" Ruin what Noctis? " she still didn't budged and still looking another way, made my blood reached at the boiling point.

" Look at me when you talk to me Lightning! " I started feeling my hands is shaking because of the blood rushed and my heart thumping fast.

Then ….. silent…..

Maybe she fell asleep?...

but I won't let this go just like that easily. I wait for her to answer … nothing?!

That's it!...

so I came to her, close the gap and immediately climb on top of her lying body and trap her under my body, she's on the other hand look shocked and worried then she is struggling and squirming underneath my body made my body's temperature higher.

I started kissing her roughly, I licked her and bit her, living my mark on her body. She's trying to pushed me away but I just hold her tighter every time she struggle.

" you know I love you so much in fact I've told you that before, but you totally ignored me! " I'm mad and hoping she'll understand.

" what happen to our vow? " I asked her.

" What vow? We just playing our role, you are actually didn't love me, you said it but you didn't mean it. I don't know why you are still pretending, we need to stop this, I've read your profile, your life was awesome before me and I am sorry, I am on your way and ruined your life " she said as she's crying her heart out, I've never seen her like that, so vulnerable, so adorable.

" I am sorry Light, I made you feel that way but you're absolutely wrong, I'm your husband, we're legally bound, we got that vow, I love you so much, in fact madly in love with you, I am willing to forgive you and already let go of everything that I assume irritated you, trust me. I want you to love me, do you love me Claire? Will you give me a chance? will you give it to me? " as I squeeze her down, placing me between her leg and keep on kissing her lips & her neck. I could feel her weakening but I don't know maybe because she is surrendering for the pleasure or she just tired.

" Noctis…. No.. " she whisper.

After a long battle, I manage to tamed her, the virgin vixen. She's giving up and just let me did whatever I want. She is surrendering.I am in paradise, I am satisfied, I am happy and I smile.

" I love you so much Light, don't go anywhere, stay with me forever " I said to her ears and kissed her passionately.

" I love you more, Noctis " for the first time she's answered and declared her love to me verbally which made me overwhelmed, I kissed her again and hold her tight in my arms and I sleep with incredibly satisfied, awesomely wonderful feeling I've ever had.

…

Weirdly I'm not angry, maybe I know that we got that legal bound, maybe because of the vow that we had, maybe because I trusted him or maybe because I am actually love him. Even though I'm struggling to escaped because I'm not ready and confused of what he trying to do.

His touched, his kissed, his words and all he did making my body stiffed for the pleasure that my body cannot resist. My mouth say no but my body say yes. Finally I just gave up. He is my husband anyway. Thanks to him that now I'm sure I'm actually love him so much. No doubt. I fell asleep securely in his arms With most wonderful feeling and love in my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since the event of Lightning punched Stella happened but the students still talking about it. What annoyed Noctis is that, they're referring Lightning as Squall girlfriend, because most of them didn't know that Noctis and Lightning are actually married. He felt disgusted and annoyed the whole week for people stupidity that they have seen Squall with his real girlfriend which name Rinoa but still want to believe that Squall and Lightning got special relationships, it's frustrated him furthermore that they think those two are cute interesting couple. He wanted to scream at them for their rumors but Lightning want their relationship stayed as a secret as possible to avoid a lot more drama.

Noctis head to the field to continue his football training as always he did. He was a little late because full with his crazy thought lately. His team mates were there. Some of girls cheered for him from the benches. Across the field he can see the senior and freshy cheerleaders warm up as usual to prepared for their intense workout routine. Some of the freshies flirt to the guys on the field. Noctis just keep his cool and straight face too tired to cared.

Someone called him made him turned, Stella came to see him, he just stared at her wondering.

" i want to talk to you, i been searching for you the whole week, you seems avoiding me. so i came here.." she look at him with her concerned and wondered look. She was actually missed him and she really want to talk to him.

"this is not a good time for a chitchat" Noctis answered her with his eyes looked straight to the field and suddenly he stood and ran into the middle of the field, leaving her with "need to go, maybe talk to you next time".

Stella stood there wish Noctis will turn back to her but he didn't, so she walked back to the benches and watch them trained. Stella talking in her mind " Noctis always one of the hottest, cool, interesting and fun to watched" then she blushed. she shared her thought with most of the girls there as they are also drooling over him.

Noctis naughty eyes keep on glancing at the group of cheerleaders trained across the field as the same time he was trained with his team, he was amused. Suddenly his eyes caught the figure that he really familiar with. Walking to the group with her signature walked, swayed her hips gracefully to met with the captain, while the captain greeted her with a huge smile and a hugged. He remembered the captain now as for so long he never cared who she was, she was also invited to their wedding so she must be one of Lightning bestfriends, Lightning seemed unaware that Noctis was also there focusing on her. Noctis look at Lightning intently when she slowly slide her jacket zipper down, he was amused how that simple movement really excited him, he could feel his heart racing and his knees weaken. Lightning slowly open her cute little black jacket showing more of her radiant porcelain skin glowing and showing more of her curvy firm body, he could feel his cheek is burning, he is sweating. He didn't remember when did he removed his helmet to get a better view of his wife. He didn't remember why Prompto called out for him but he was already hit by the football hard on his head that knocked him down.

He heard Prompto faintly called his name several of time, Noctis opened his eyes and realized people swarmed around him, embarrassing and wondering whats going on, he immediately sit and felt his head a little throbbing. The coach already did whatever needed asked him if he good to walked, Noctis look down but nod. Lightning suddenly broke free from between the crowd to get to him with her worried look but she just stood there. She felt sorry for Noctis, he just sit there with his cute pouted face look down. Prompto look at Lightning with a sorry look. Noctis look up and met with Lightning sad aqua blue eyes. The coach asked Noctis friends to take him to the infirmary, so Ignis and Gladiolus happily help him up and walked out of the field to the infirmary which is not far from the field. Noctis turned to see Lightning was already ran on the way back returned to her friends. His head still a little bit dizzy, it is throbbing in pain weirdly not just his head but also his heart. It's aching seeing Lightning seemed didn't care. He was disappointed at her but keep it cool and keep moving with his friends.

they were in the infirmary and as usual it's full with student who seek for cure. Noctis waited for his name to be called and talked with his friend at the same time. Not long after they sit to wait, Stella came and walked straight to them, most specifically to Noctis. She obviously showed her concern too much and asking a lot of question making Noctis tense and shut his mouth from conversation. Noctis was about to shout at her when his name was finally called, so he immediately rised from his sit, just want to get away from Stella fast. To his disappointment Stella followed him into the doctor room but he politely asked her to get out from there to wait and sit with the others but she didn't budged that made Noctis suddenly snapped and yelled at her. She would never thought he would yelled at her, she was shocked and embarassed so she cry and ran out of the room but still hoping Noctis will chased her down and say his sorry but no he is not chasing her and far from apologizing.

After done treated by the doctor, Dr Aerith asked Noctis to get some rest and gave him a sick note for his leave and went out of the room. He almost felt his eyes sparkling as he saw Lightning already sitting quietly with his friends waiting for him. He is fluttered and smiling, she turned to him and smile, she stood and walked to him. He walked to her only see her as their eyes met with each other. He almost reached her when suddenly Prompto excitedly hugged him and said " are you okay Noct?" which made Noctis eagerly want to knocked him down, he knew Prompto just want to teased him because Prompto knew from the very beginning all of Noctis dirty secret when it come to his feelings and thoughts about Lightning. Prompto love seeing Noctis dark and desperate when people messed with him through Lightning. Lightning just stood there smiling didn't want to interrupt the friends swarmed around Noctis happily. She was amused watching Noctis annoyed cute face. She didn't know why he was annoyed by them but he finally broke free from his friends and ran to Lightning.

"i am happy you're coming Light" Noctis said, panted but his eyes glowing with excitement.

"of course i will" she said it with her cute wondering expression.

they are silent for awhile, then Lightning asked him " do you possibly think i'm not? "

Noctis silent for a moment then answered hesitantly and said " i saw you ran back to your friends... i thought you would never came ". He look down to the ground unable to look at her.

Lightning smiling at him and took his hand walked out from the infirmary after taking his medication with Noctis friends still hang around with them. His friends never stop teased and mocked him but Lightning just ignored but smile warmly at them. As they reached to his car and say good bye, Prompto immediately offered himself to drive Noctis and Lightning home. Lightning smile happily and say yes but Noctis sharply glance at Prompto and say no, he knew Prompto will talk too much and he just want to be alone with Lightning. He knew Prompto always love messing around with him and Lightning but he wont let him have the pleasure.

"but Noctis, you're sick, you can't drive" Prompto said.

"no but thanks, i'll take Light home safely without your help" Noctis said showing his irritation which made his friends grinned like stupid.

"come on brother, we're worried, let us help" Prompto wrapped his arm round Noctis shoulder with his grinned grew wider and his mockery eyes.

"leave them alone Prompto,stop messing, he would take Lightning home safely, " Ignis said calmly also a little bit irritated and amused with Prompto.

"Thank you Ig" Noctis said while immediately get into the car with Lightning, drove away and waved good bye to them.

As they arrived, Lightning help Noctis and walked him inside, since Noctis head still hurt and throbbing Lightning let him rest on the couch because he can't moved further to their room and Lightning gone to the kitchen and made some food for Noctis to eat. She brought the foods for her husband

too busy cooking, Lightning didn't realize that Noctis was already standing behind her and wrapped his arms around her body tightly. Lightning startled at his sudden moved but when he kissed her neck lovingly, she knew that he was actually asking for her attention. She turned to him to look into his desperately need for attention eyes, Lightning love his eyes, she smile at him, hugged him tight and kissed him passionately, as they are so deep into their world, the cicadas sang their song beautifully and the moon shining bright through the window.

 ** _A/n:_**

 ** _******Thanks a lot for reading, wish you enjoy it******_**


End file.
